


Wedding Bells

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asked me to marry him. I said yes. He asked me to marry him. I said yes. </p><p>A hurricane of emotions brewed inside him threatening to tear him apart at the seams. He couldn't stay here, he couldn't keep a straight face and tell her he was happy for her. He couldn't. He wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

He asked me to marry him. I said yes. He asked me to marry him. I said yes. 

The bitter burn that spread itself inside Oliver chest caused by the strong vodka he had consumed seconds earlier was nothing compared to the blaze that had set itself aflame inside him the moment Felicity had told him the news only moments earlier. He had kept silent simply walked over to cabinet where he kept his vodka and poured himself a shot. He needed most than strength at the moment. A hurricane of emotions brewed inside him threatening to tear him apart at the seams. He couldn't stay here, he couldn't keep a straight face and tell her he was happy for her. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Oliver was selfish man, he always had been, even after his stint on Lian Yu. So he fled. With a brisk, '' If that's what you want '' The look of hurt that had flashed in her blue iris still haunted him every time he close his eyes. He heard her calling out to him as he dashed up the stairs but he chose to ignore her. Turning off the Bluetooth device on his suit so that he was truly alone. If he had been a better man he would've hugged her and told her that he was happy for her. Burying his feelings deep down inside him locking them away. 

Oliver hadn't been paying attention to the world and before he knew it he was drifting in the other lane a car heading straight for him. He jerked the handle to side but he was going to fast causing the motorcycle to tip dangerously to the side sending Oliver barreling to the ground. He tucked himself into a ball enabling himself to roll over and away from the ongoing car. He heard the sound of screeching breaks and the discrete crunch of metal.   
  
Slowly, he got to his feet his muscles protesting. The tangy taste of iron filled his mouth. He went over to make sure that the driver alright, and thankfully he was.   


He had offered to pay for his cars repairs but the man refused telling him to simply continue doing what he was doing that repayment enough. Oliver was stunned speechless for a moment.  He had not been thanked very often.   
  
Oliver nodded before walking away.   
  
Oliver wasn't sure what to do his mind was rioting with an array of different thoughts. None of them any good. He was only a few blocks away from the Foundry but he wasn't ready to confront Felicity. He knew she would be there waiting for him.  This was probably the first time he ever dreaded seeing Felicity Smoak in his life. Deciding to put it off a bit longer he sat down on the curb watching the car whiz by. He probably made quite a sight, clad in his arrow gear sitting defeated on the sidewalk head held in hands. 

He was torn he wanted what's best for Felicity and he knew that Ray Palmer was a  good guy but he still couldn't bring himself to give her his blessing. He would have to watch her down the aisle adorned in white with a radiant smile on her face but the real kicker he was not the man waiting her at the end and that hurt like hell. A naïve part of himself thought that she would wait for him until he was satisfied that his crusade was accomplished but now he knew that he was being terribly selfish. Felicity Smoak was everything. She was light, happiness, innocence, knowledge and most importantly love. She radiated it and gave it freely to those she cared about. The darkness that tainted his soul had him convinced that he didn't deserve her.

suddenly his racing thoughts were interrupted by a car door slamming. His head jerked upwards and his gaze landed on her standing in front of him. Her hands resting on her hips her diamond ring glittering in the moonlight taunting him. 

She was glaring at him, '' Oliver Jonas Queen. You are not allowed to just run away. You've done that all your life! '' She snarled. She was angry. 

Her words tore through him, she was right. When it came to his personal life Oliver had a tendencies of leaving. The Gambit, Returning to the island all attempts of fleeing from his problems. He still hadn't learned how to properly deal with his feeling without letting them consume him completely. 

'' What do you want me to say Felicity? '' He muttered, his hands knotting in his lap as rubbed he relentless rubbed his index finger and thumb together. 

'' The truth! '' She cried throwing her hands up in exasperation. He watched her closely noticing the tear stains drifting down her cheeks and the way her chest was raising and falling rapidly. 

'' I need you to tell me truth Oliver '' She whispered, her voice pleading. 

Oliver gaze found her tearful gaze, He hated seeing her cry. It felt like someone was chipping away at his heart each time he saw a tear stroll down her cheek. 

'' Please... '' her voice wavering.

That broke him. He had never seen Felicity so small, insecure even. 

'' I don't want you to marry Ray Palmer. '' He said dejected. 

'' Why? '' He hadn't expected that. He thought she would be angry, who was he to tell her who to marry. 

Before he could even think about how respond it seemed his mouth was already moving on its on accord, '' Because I always thought that we would get married. '' 

It was when he heard her sharp intake of breath that realization set in. He was about to take back his words but then his mouth snapped shut. She had demanded the truth and he would give to her. When Oliver envisioned a future where his happy, Felicity is by his side. He'd never admitted this to anybody but he often dreamed about waken up beside his arm encircles around her swollen belly. She was carrying a child. Their child. 

', Oliver ... '' Her soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He couldn't do this. This didn't change anything, those dream were exactly that; quiet dreams that he could keep to himself. He shot up and spun around on his heels. 

'' I can't do this '' He mumbled, as he started to leave. 

'' Don't you dare walk away from me Oliver '' The steel in her voice caused him to freeze. He stood with his back to her for a few moments neither of them speaking. 

'' So did I ... '' she breathed.

He couldn't move. His heart was slamming painful against his sternum as his breath caught in his throat. She couldn't actually be saying... 

Slowly he turned around, '' What? '' He croaked, his voice thick with emotions that was brewing inside him. A dangerous mix of confusion, desperation and hope.  

'' I always thought we'd get married to '' She admitted. 

Felicity Smoak wanted to marry him. 

''This doesn't change anything my crusade isn't finish, Being linked to me is too dangerous I-i can't put you at risk '' 

Felicity considered his words carefully, '' No it isn't. '' She concluded, for some reason her word made his heart clench. 

'' But I am in danger nonetheless. No matter if I marry Ray or you. I will still be linked to the Arrow. Now the question is can you watch me marry another man? '' 

He would never be able to offer her a normal life and now he wouldn't without his wealth he couldn't even offer her stability. He could offer late nights, unpredictable nights and close calls but he could also offer her to hold her when she's scared, protect her till his last breath and to love her unconditionally. He will forever be a selfish man when it comes to Felicity.

'' No I can't. '' He said truthfully. He walked over towards her and cupped her face in hands.

'' Felicity Smoak, You are remarkable and I don't know where I'd be without you. '' He murmured as he caressed her cheek softly.

'' I love every part of you Oliver Queen, Even the Arrow. '' She said. His heart swelled he had never felt like this before. With only words she had him feeling like he was on top of the world. The shadows left by his past that haunted his soul seemingly to have miraculously lifted.  For the first time in years Oliver felt truly happy. But than he remembered she was still engaged to Ray Palmer.

He frowned deeply, his eyebrow furrowing as he glanced down at the ring that occupied her finger.

'' You need to cancel the wedding '' He  said suddenly, catching the ring between his finger and slipping if off. 

'' I already did. I couldn't marry a man who I did not love '' She replied, a small smile gracing her lips. 

Oliver laughed, '' Did you just trick me into admitting my feelings for you? '' He said incredulously. 

Felicity shrugged, '' I already knew your feelings, I just made you realize that you can't live without me '' She said while giggling.

Oliver couldn't resist he slanted his lips over hers kissing her passionately. 

It wouldn't be easy he knew that but he was willing to do whatever it takes to make this work. 

'' God I love you ''  He was going to spend the rest of his life reminding her.

**Author's Note:**

> mnot sure why i wrote this, but it happened.


End file.
